You never know
by ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR
Summary: This is a twist on the cliche idea of the gods turning into teenagers and going to school. Hope you like it! :) story should be better than the summary!


**Hey everyone so this is my new story so before this starts this is very different from most of these type of stories. And btw I will still be updating my other story with Ella.**

**One thing is that this story is in my OC's pov, Ella. (Most of the time) Also I'm going to give you a sort of a setting the scene type thing and give you all the gods names so I can just right their "Fake" Names. since it is her pov.**

**Okay so this basically start out like any other "The gods turn into teenagers" Situation. So yeah if you don't know this basic set up then you could go and read a different version of this type of story or lets just put it like this its basically where someone gets fed up with every one fighting and acting like children so they turn the gods into teenagers and they have to start highschool with their kids.**

**Soooooo here's everyone's names so you'll know who im talking about when I say their name XD**

**Zeus- Zeke Brown, Hera- Hanna Cameroes, Demeter- Dana Martinuez, Aphrodite- April Jones, Artemis- Arielle Sky, Hephaestus- Henry Phiro, Apollo- Archer Sky, Hermes- Angelo Jones, Poseidon- Dylan Brown, Hades- Kyle Brown, Persephone- Petunia Martinuez, Athena- Alyssa Jones.**

**Okay soo now then heres what basically has happened: The gods have changed already and are enrolling.**  
><strong>It is the second week of school.<strong>  
><strong>Lets just say that Ella has been claimed by Poseidon for a couple months now.<strong>

**Well now I guess you can enjoy the story...**

Ella really didn't want to come to school today.

She honestly felt horrible. Maybe the reason was that it was a Monday or maybe it was because she ached everywhere. Nope. Those defiantly weren't the reasons. The reason was she had got into a small fight with her father and had stormed out on their conversation. She knew she probably shouldn't have walked out so madly but she couldn't help it. Now the fight was silly in her eyes but when it happened it wasn't.

The dispute happened on Saturday and she hadn't talked to him since. Ella had moped around all weekend and it had run over into Monday. Her brother probably had started to get irritated at her behavior but he didn't show it.

Anyways she woke up feeling down again. She got up and stretched and and went over to her dresser. She threw on her maroon and black athletics uniform since it was her first class of the day. **(Btw this is based on my schedule)**

Ella walked out of the room yawning as she brushed her hair back into a high ponytail. She finally made it to the kitchen and poured herself and her brother some cereal. They didn't really have an adult living with them in the apartment but it was signed under their father's name so the apartment people never really asked about them living alone.

She sat the bowl of cereal on the table and looked up to see her brother walking in the room. She handed him the other bowl as he sat down as well.

"Thanks" Percy yawned out. Ella smiled slightly and nodded and ate her cereal in silence along with Percy. She finished the bowl and put it in the sink gently.

She took her brothers bowl when he had finished as well. She grabbed her two bags and her trombone. One bag had her clothes for after athletics and the other had her school items in it and well the trombone because she was in band. She held the apartment door open for Percy as he walked slowly on purpose.

Ella glared at him "I will lock you out you know." She stated closing the door slightly. That made him rush out the door faster. She smirked and headed down the stairs into the front lobby then out to the street to wait for the bus.

"Are you feeling any better?" Her brother asked her geninually concerned. "Yeah i'm better." She answered with a twinge of sadness. They both stood in silence as the bus rolled up and stopped in front of them. Ella climbed in first surprisingly with ease with the clunky trombone case. **(I play trombone if you haven't guessed).  
><strong>

Ella was slightly taken back as she looked and saw that most of the seats were empty. New students probally. But what surprised her more was that some of the new students gasped when she stepped into the bus. She rolled her eyes and trudged to the back of the bus and propped her legs up on the seat in front of her and put her ear buds in as her brother slipped into the seat beside her.

Ella listened to a few songs then took the ear buds out as she felt she was being watched. She sat up and looked around discreetly and saw about four people were staring at her. She looked over at her brother and nudged him. He turned his head towards her.

"Hey do I look really bad today or something?" She asked him. His eyes widened as he shook his head vigorously. She sighed "Okay" She said and sunk back into the seat trying to ignore the stares. When the bus pulled to a stop Ella rushed out of the bus only to be stopped by the principle who seemed to waiting for her.

She inwardly groaned as she looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked. He gave her a smug smile. "There are new students and one has your same schedule pretty much so you'll be helping him out." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow then sighed "Who?" She asked. He waited until some of the new students trickled off the bus and stopped one. As her eyes landed on him her eyes slightly widened. The dude looked just like Percy but older and sort of like her dad.

She shook her head and sighed as the principle guided him towards her. The boy didn't look too happy as he tried to avoid eye contact with her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the principle. "This is Dylan Brown and you'll be helping him out." He told her and walked away slightly.

Ella eyed the boy he was one of the people on the bus who was staring at her now he didn't seem to want to look at her at all. She narrowed her eyes at him then told him to follow her. He obliged.

She brought him to the athletics locker room. She made it to her locker and flipped the lock open and opened the locker door. "We'll have to share I guess since there's no more lockers." She said quietly. He only nodded. She tried not to look annoyed as she put her bags in the locker and looked at him.

"Do you have any clothes for athletics?" She asked him seeing he wasn't wearing any. He shook his head. She grabbed a boys uniform from a big basket of extras and threw them at him gently as he caught them with ease. He nodded his thanks to her and slipped the clothes in the locker.

"You can talk can't you?" She asked getting tired of the silence as she closed the locker. He stayed silent for a minute or so then said "Yes." "Good." She added as she walked out of the locker room. She turned and looked at him as he still kept his head down. "Band?" She asked randomly. He brought his head up slightly looking at her confused.

She sighed "Are you going to play in band?" She asked. "Oh, No" He answered. She nodded and opened the band hall doors and quickly put up her instrument and band binder. She met up with him in the hallway. "Come on we need to get back to the athletics room so we can get ready." She told him and started to walk back towards the locker room. She hadn't locked her locker so she just pulled the lock off and opened the locker and threw him his clothes again.

"Get changed then meet me in the gym." She said quietly. He nodded as she walked out to the gym with all the other off-season girls and boys. She finally saw Dylan come out of the locker room in his athletics clothes, though he looked uncomfortable. She turned her attention on the coach as he told them to head to the weight room.

Ella followed slowly behind the class staying at the pace as the coach and Dylan. The coach whose name was coach Nam was like a second father to Ella. She looked up at him "So how India?" She asked him as they walked knowing he had went there this summer. He smiled down at her and said "Great I met one of my old girlfriends there." Ella raised an eyebrow. "Your married." She added. He laughed slightly and nodded "Yes that's true." He joked.

She rolled her eyes as they entered the weight room. She didn't notice Dylan looking on sadly or jealous. Maybe both.

Ella looked at him. He was about an inch taller than. She didn't exactly have to look up at him but he was defiantly taller than her. She pushed the thoughts aside and led him to the bench press and automatically put forty pounds on each side of the bar. Lifting for Ella was like getting her anger out. She looked at Dylan and saw he looked slightly taken back and impressed.

She laid back down on the bench and gripped the pole tightly and lifted the eighty pounds slowly for ten sets of ten.

This was really the only class Ella like besides band because every other class there were bullies who loved to torment her. Her brother wasn't even in the same grade as her so it basically sucked. Everytime Ella lifted the weight she thought about how she would take back what she had said to her dad in an instant.

She had stormed out, yes but not before telling him she never wanted to speak to him every again. Ella sighed thinking about it. Ella slowly put the bar down and made sure her long sleeves were still down. That was another thing Ella always wore long sleeves because she had to hide her scars. 'Course she gave them to her self but whatever.

She looked up at the new boy curiously then sat up staring off into space. She finally got up and they exchanged places every set of ten. And that's how the entire period went for her and Dylan. Ella walked out after the coach told them they were done for the day. Ella's day just went downhill from there.

**Soooo oooooo oooooo How did you guys like it? I don't know if anyone will really like this but I gave it my best shot.**


End file.
